Ninjago City
}} Ninjago City is the capital city of Ninjago and its main urban area, found near the Sea of Sand, and close to the coast of the island. Description Ninjago City is comprised of many skyscrapers, featuring billboards for advertising businesses. Within the city are small shops, lively subway systems, small arcades, schools, large banks, parks, cafes, and a vast sewer system. On the streets are buses that drive around regularly, and many parked cars along the sidewalks. Among the buildings in the city are the Kiddie Arcade, Marty Oppenheimer School of Performing Arts, Concert Hall, Ninjago Museum of History, Grand Sensei Dareth's Mojo Dojo, and, in the New Ninjago City, Borg Tower, and Ninjago City Aquarium. History The Golden Weapon Jay visited Ninjago City to test his Mechanical Wings. While they worked, he crashed into a billboard and came across Master Wu. Can of Worms The Ninja first visited Ninjago City when they detected Serpentine activity in the area. Although amazed by the sheer size of the metropolis, they quickly tracked the snakes to the subway tunnels, where Pythor had gathered the tribes in an attempt to unite them. The Royal Blacksmiths During their hunt for the Blade Cup, which contained the second Fangblade, the Ninja visited Cole's father, Lou, in the suburbs of Ninjago City. They subsequently went to the city's Concert Hall to participate in the annual "Ninjago Talent" show, where the Blade Cup was offered as the grand prize. All of Nothing During a suspicious drought of Serpentine sightings, the Ninja discovered Spitta roaming the alleys of Ninjago City one night. They cornered the Venomari Soldier and grilled him for information about the whereabouts of Pythor and the final Fangblade, only to learn that the Anacondrai was already tracking the artifact halfway across the planet. Day of the Great Devourer After the Great Devourer defeated the Ninjas' Ultra Sonic Raider at Ed & Edna's Scrap N Junk, it headed for Ninjago City in search of more material to consume. Entering via the subway tunnels, the monster emerged in the city square, interrupting the "Take Back Ninjago" rally. An all-out battle erupted when the Ninja arrived, but the Great Devourer was too powerful for them to defeat. After the Devourer defeated the Ultra Dragon, the Ninja were approached by Lord Garmadon, who told them that the only way to kill the Devourer was to combine the power of all four Golden Weapons—which, coincidentally, only he could do. Reluctantly, the Ninja agreed, giving Garmadon the weapons before distracting the Great Devourer with a mad chase around the city. Eventually, the Ninja successfully immobilized the beast by tricking it into winding its massive body through the streets and alleys of the city and biting its own tail, allowing Garmadon to destroy it by plunging through the weak spot on top of its head. Pirates Vs. Ninja After the pirates enter Ninjago City, the Ninja try to ward them off. Double Trouble Following Lord Garmadon's orders, the Bizarro Ninja searched the city for any signs of the Ninja. Along the way, they trapped an elderly woman in a tree with her cat, caused a car accident, broke an ATM, and stole cotton candy from Nuckal. Eventually, they found Dareth's Dojo and tried to trick Wu. Ninjaball Run The Ninja are training Lloyd in Dareth's dojo when a wrecking ball hits the window and the Ninja fall down and when Dareth comes screaming in that it was meant for tomorrow, Nya comes in and tells the Ninja about Ninjaball Run. Then the Ninja start the race in Ninjago City and just beat Garmadon and the Serpentine to the finish line. The Stone Army The Ninja traveled across the city to the Museum in order to deal with the Stone Army merchandise coming to life after the Great Devourer attack. The Day Ninjago Stood Still Ninjago City has been reported to have an earthquake but was actually just Constrictai digging up the earth in hopes to bury its citizens. Later, with the Stone Army freed, the citizens were forced to evacuate while the army wreaked havoc. Return of the Overlord After infecting Jamanakai and Ignacia, the Overlord plans to take over Ninjago City next. He eventually created a portal to the city, leaving the Ninja trapped on the Dark Island. Rise of the Spinjitzu Master The Overlord, now at Ninjago City, started to blast Dark Matter onto the city. Once Lloyd saved Ninjago, the city was destroyed, and the citizens started to repair it. After the Final Battle Much of the city was left in ruin after the Final Battle and Cyrus Borg spearheaded the effort to restore Ninjago City, upgrading it with futuristic technology, and it was renamed New Ninjago City. Borg Tower was constructed at the site of the Final Battle, becoming an icon as the city's tallest building. It was there that the Hover-car was invented, which became the most common mode of transportation around the city. Borg Industries also designed Security Mechs and Hover-Copters to protect the city and enforce the law. The Surge New Ninjago City became a battleground once again when the Digital Overlord took control of all of Borg's security forces, turning them against the citizens. While the Ninja fended off the mechs and hover-copters, Master Wu helped evacuate a large majority of citizens from the city using the sewers. Shadow of Ronin (non-canon) Ninjago City fell under attack by Nindroids once again after Ronin reactivated them. The Ninja, Nya, and Cyrus Borg were able to disable them, however, though not before one of the jets crashed into the fireworks factory. Day of the Departed On the evening of the Day of the Departed, the Ninja raced through the streets of Ninjago City, desperate to get to the Ninjago Museum of History before its gift shop closed. The Mask of Deception The Sons of Garmadon infiltrated Borg Tower and stole the Oni Mask of Vengeance. Lloyd then chased Mr. E around Ninjago City but he eventually got away. Big Trouble, Little Ninjago The Sons of Garmadon, Garmadon and Colossus prepared to wreak havoc in Ninjago City, to get them to bow before Garmadon as its new Emperor. Under Garmadon's Rule Firstbourne Garmadon has subjugated the city and has made a throne out of the tallest building which overlooks the city with the Colossus standing guard. The Sons of Garmadon continue to cause destruction on the streets by harassing civilians or rounding up some of the Ninjas' allies. Routing the Ninja The Kaiju Protocol Wu and P.I.X.A.L. attempt to locate the Never-Realm and accidentally unleashed The Preeminent. P.I.X.A.L. goes to Ninjago City to bring it back to the Departed Realm. Appearances Trivia * According to Tommy Andreasen, Ninjago City has malls, but none have been seen in the series so far. * Between the end of Season 8 and the end of Season 9, Ninjago City was occupied and policed by the Sons of Garmadon with Emperor Garmadon as its dictatorial ruler. * The city has come under attack in several seasons. ** Season 5 is the only season where a villain didn't attack the city or terrorize it in any manner. ** In Season 4-11, the many dangers of the city are acknowledged. ** It has also been the site of many final battles against villains, for example, with The Great Devourer, The Overlord and the Sons of Garmadon. ** The city has been attacked by the Serpentine, The Great Devourer, Stone Army, Nindroids, Sky Pirates, Vermillion, Sons of Garmadon, Colossus, Oni, Pyro Vipers, and The Preeminent. *** The only ones who did not attack Ninjago City are the Skulkin, Anacondrai Cultists, Yang's Students, Shadow Army, Dragon Hunters, and Blizzard Samurai. * From Season 8 to Season 10, the city looks more like its Movie counterpart. Gallery CptNinjagoCity.png|Concept artwork NewNinjagoCity Concept.jpg SoRNNC.png DoDBorgTower.png|As seen from the Sea of Sand. S8NinjagoCity.png|Ninjago City, in Sons of Garmadon. NCSieged1.png|Ninjago City under the control of the Sons of Garmadon. NCSieged2.png Screenshot 20191014-105407.png|Gayle Gossip in Ninjago City in "The Kaiju Protocol." Category:Locations Category:Ninjago Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:Cities Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:2012 Category:2011 Category:Shadow of Ronin Category:2016 Category:Rise of the Snakes Category:The Final Battle Category:Day of the Departed Category:Rebooted Category:The Tournament of Elements Category:Possession Category:Skybound Category:The Hands of Time Category:2017 Category:2018 Category:Hunted Category:2019 Category:Sons of Garmadon Category:March of the Oni Category:Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu Category:2020